


From A to Z: Space Garbage

by Harriet_W



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, dark but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_W/pseuds/Harriet_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A:  As much as Kylo Ren loves vandalizing the Finalizer,  he is most careful with Hux's personal possessions, especially the cat.  </p><p>B:  Betrayal is never handled well within the Solo family, so Ben changes his name off by one letter just to spice things up.  </p><p>C: ...<br/>_____________________</p><p>English is not my first language, apologies in advance.  <br/>Chinese version available.<br/>kudos and comment away!  They are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A to Z: Space Garbage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Star Wars】From A to Z: Space Garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785388) by [Harriet_W](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_W/pseuds/Harriet_W)



> I am onboard this trash ship so late.  
> Fluff, crack and space garbage forever.

A:  As much as Kylo Ren loves vandalizing the Finalizer,  he is most careful with Hux's personal possessions, especially the cat.  

 

B:  Betrayal is never handled well within the Solo family, so Ben changes his name off by one letter just to spice things up.  

 

C:  Colors are bothersome, extra work for the visual organ,  but Hux is the most tantalizing shade of ginger.  

 

D:  Death is inevitable, but Kylo Ren and General Hux are two names that will go down in history.  ( space garbage forever)

 

E:  Eavesdropping on the general with the force is a task too easy for Kylo Ren's liking, don't mistaken it for trust. 

 

F:  For the first time Hux wanted someone to call him Brendol. *

 

G:  Ghosts aren't real, but so can be argued about the force.  

 

H:  Hosting a rave onboard the Finalizer is not impossible, you just have to look closer.  

 

I:  Institutionalised oppression: a along and proud tradition for the general to be a dick and rides Kylo's.  

 

J:  Just because they are gay doesn't mean they are the happy sort.

 

K:  Kids are a definite no and that has nothing to do with kylo who seems to have failed graduating kindergarten.  

 

L:  Love is for losers and both deny that  they are.

 

M: Making out in Hux's quarter is weird because of the cat, but Kylo really can't do  it with Vader's mask watching.  

 

N:  Neither are heavy sleepers, but luckily counting each other's freckles is always an option. 

 

O:  Often enough does Hux questions Kylo Ren's sanity and also his own.  

 

P:  Public display of affection is out of the question, though both feel they own the god damn ship.  

 

Q:  Querulous though they are, they try not to fight in front of the cat.  

 

R:  Reminiscing is a bad habit for people with high-risk jobs, but Hux is an addict for a hopeless nut job.

 

S:  Speaking out of order and consequences ensue, or may be that's exactly what Kylo Ren wants.

 

T:  Tears scare Hux because who could have thought Kylo Ren is such a cry baby.  

 

U:  Usually a cat isn't allowed on a military vessel but General Hux is kind of a badass. 

 

V:  Vacations are stupid because the General has to approve all personnel's petition, including his own.  

 

X:  Xenophobia is dumb, the cool thing is to hate ones birth parents.  

 

Y:  You never know how emotional those eyes are until he takes off that wretched  mask.

 

Z:  Zeus was to blame for half of the godly affairs, and so was the Skywalkers for this crazy ass universe. 

 

————————————————————

*  Brendol: Alright We don't know Hux's first name from the movie, but on A03 I see people calling him Brendol or Armitage. And for some reason the name Brendol touches a soft place in my heart.


End file.
